


little more, little more (i want you baby)

by onouis



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Mark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jackson, PWP, Spanking, and like tons of other dirty stuff, but also soft markson bc they're the softest boyfs, that's a recurring thing in my fics apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onouis/pseuds/onouis
Summary: mark finds in jackson a best friend, a boyfriend, a soulmate, a home.(jackson finds all those in mark, as well)





	little more, little more (i want you baby)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZiallKiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiallKiss/gifts).



> shameless smut as usual bc apparently it's the only thing i can write  
> (also can we pls appreciate the beauty of sub jackson? :'))
> 
>  
> 
> this one is for ria my baby

Mark feels it in his skin before he even smells it, before he feels the scent overwhelming all of his senses. He feels the want and need, the desperation and pain. Not his, but of his mate’s. He walks through the apartment, trying not to stumble on his way to the bedroom, from where he feels the strong musky scent coming. Mark hears his heart racing, beating faster every second, his body naturally responding to Jackson’s heat.

 

But it’s when he finally sees with his own eyes Jackson sprawled on the bed, sweat glistening on his naked tanned skin, that it truly hits him. He feels the warmth and heat rising within him, feels his pores dilating and the sweat forming from the desperate desire that is quickly taking over everything else.

 

He feels something indubitably familiar growl in need within him in need.

 

He gulps.

 

“Jackson,” Mark says as he cautiously walks towards the bed. “Jackson, can you hear me? Baby,” He looks at Jackson as he squirms around in the sheets, rubbing against them furiously. Jackson moans in pleasure and pain, and Mark mentally tells himself to avoid doing something precipitate.

 

He steps closer, slowly, and whispers Jackson’s name one, two more times, before he finally gets his boyfriend to look at him through his damp brown bangs.

 

“Hyung,” Mark hears him say against the sheets as he keeps rutting against them. “Mark hyung, I’m- I need,” He groans before he can even finish the sentence. He’s not coherent right now, Mark thinks, what with his heat taking over all of him.

 

“Shhh, baby,” Mark soothes him. He bends one of his knees on the bed and dares touch Jackson’s damp hair. “Try and calm down a bit, hyung’s here.”

 

Jackson does anything but, though. His body instantly reacts to his alpha’s touch, and soon he’s throwing himself on Mark and grinding his hips down, searching for release. It doesn’t take him long. As soon as Mark so much as says his name in an authoritative tone, as if warning him, he comes on top of him. Jackson moans throughout his orgasm, Mark’s name on his tongue, like so many other times before. But once the high of the pleasure and the short-lived moment of relief vanishes, Jackson’s pleas are back, as well as his relentless grinding.

 

Mark is desperately trying to restrain himself, to not jump - quite literally - on Jackson right then and there, and finally put him out of his misery, which has now become his own as well. But the least he wants to do is to hurt his mate, which he definitely would if he complied with his personal desire and deepest needs at that moment. He takes a deep breath as he feels Jackson’s hands on his arms, forcefully gripping them and attempting to bring him close. Mark feels as though he might not be able to keep himself grounded for long, the melodic sound of Jackson’s sobs coming out from his parted wet lips making his cock throb.

 

“Jackson, come on,” Mark says. “I need you to be a good boy for me, for hyung.” He grabs Jackson’s hips and holds him in place as he switches their position on the bed so that he’s hovering above his omega. Jackson moans as Mark grinds down against him in one swift motion of his hips. Mark wonders if the rough material of his jeans is hurting his sensitive skin, but Jackson keeps moaning and begging, imploring for more and more.

 

Mark scoots back a little, so he can remove his shirt, which Jackson was already clawing on. He gets rid of his jeans, as well as his boxers, and quickly gets back on top of Jackson, who’s squirming in painful need. “Jackson,” Mark calls, and Jackson locks eyes with him or the first time that night. He looks at him with teary eyes, his brown hair sticking to his forehead haphazardly, beads of sweat rolling down his skin, cheeks flushed and swollen red lips parted.

 

Mark doesn’t think about it - does he ever? - and simply dives in, slotting his own lips with Jackson’s. Jackson’s fingers get twisted in his hair, grabbing it and trying to pull him closer, at the same time as his legs wrap around Mark’s waist. The kiss is wet, a mess, their tongues moving carelessly as saliva drools out of their mouths. Jackson’s mouth goes slack as Mark slurps on his tongue, trying to get the most of him, to taste all of him.

 

But it’s not enough. Definitely not for Jackson, but neither for Mark. Mark softly drags his teeth against Jackson’s skin as he goes down. He kisses and bites his jaw, neck and chest until his lips are sucking on Jackson’s left nipple, but moves to the other one when the sensitive skin starts to redden. Jackson’s pleas and moans and loud breathing are all he hears, and Mark thinks it’s the most beautiful sound in the world right after Jackson’s laugh.

 

Mark keeps going, his mouth sucking on random parts of the skin of Jackson’s body. He licks the dry come on Jackson’s stomach, dragging his teeth and biting down on his abs. Much to Jackson’s chagrin, Mark deliberately ignores his hard cock that lies on his stomach, untouched, red and leaking precome.

 

He tenderly traces one of his thighs with his flat tongue, the overbearing feeling of Jackson’s scent making itself stronger as Jackson arches and moans nonsense. Mark smirks against the soft skin, knows how particularly sensitive Jackson’s thighs are. His legs are rock-solid, thick with hard muscle, but surprisingly as soft as they can be. Mark’s fingers trail along the inside of his thighs, pressing down hard enough to redden the slightly paler skin.

 

Jackson’s breath audibly hitches, though, when Mark bares his teeth slightly and gingerly drags them against his inner thighs. Somehow, Jackson manages to spread his legs further apart, showing himself to be completely pliant for his mate. Mark kisses the skin but proceeds to sink his teeth in, nearly breaking the skin and drawing blood. He sucks, hard and slow, making sure to leave an angry red mark. Jackson’s hands are on his hair again, pulling him closer, his back arching once more.

 

“Want me to mark you here, baby?” Mark asks, his tongue soothing the skin he nearly pierced with his sharp teeth. He thinks he hears Jackson sobbing a ‘Yes, please’, but decides to keep teasing him, even though his cock is telling him to get it done already.

 

Jackson appears to be growing tired of his teasing ministrations, though; the hands on his hair start pulling harder and closer to his crotch. Mark keeps sucking, licking and kissing his inner thighs, not once touching his dick or his ass, which Jackson proceeds to complain about. Moans and pleas keep falling from his lips until Mark starts growing more desperate, as well, and stops.

 

At last, Jackson falls momentarily silent when Mark sneaks a finger between his ass cheeks and rubs against his wet hole.

 

“Here?” Mark teases, “You want it here, baby?” Jackson arches against the touch and nods frantically. Mark scoots back and smiles at the sight of Jackson all spread for him, his hole oozing out slick his own body is producing. Mark licks his lips and goes down once more, this time between Jackson’s legs. His tongue darts out to lick at the sticky clear fluid wetting Jackson’s inner thighs. Jackson responds to the warm touch by thrashing wildly.

 

“Jackson,” Mark warns him, “I told you I need you to be a good boy for me, didn’t I?” He waits for an answer, but Jackson keeps squirming and moaning and asking for more, so when he unexpectedly bites on the soft skin with his sharp teeth once more; Jackson yelps.

 

“I asked you a question,” Mark says, as sternly as he can muster. “Are you going to be a good boy or not? Do you want to get punished?” Mark’s hands grab each of his inner thighs, his fingers painfully pressing down on the skin.

 

“Hyung,” Jackson pleads, but does as he’s told. “Yes, I- I’ll be a good boy. For you.” He manages to say coherently. Mark’s fingers soothe the reddened skin they were pressing on just moments ago, and he softly smiles up at Jackson.

 

His lips finally touch Jackson’s hole, which responds to the touch almost immediately as it starts oozing out more liquid at the minimal stimulation. Jackson’s legs spread open impossibly more as Mark sucks on his asshole and darts his tongue out. He licks on the skin and around it, scoops up as much liquid as he can with his tongue and then filthily spits against his hole, only to go back and suck on it again. It’s driving Jackson insane, Mark knows. He knows from the way Jackson’s thighs are trembling, the way his red and painfully hard dick oozes out precome, the way his hands come down on his hair and recklessly pull at it in frustration. It’s rather amusing, Mark would say.

 

When Mark finally pokes his tongue inside the tight ring of muscle, he feels Jackson’s hips suddenly roll against his face, and he hears him moan loudly as he comes for the second time that night. Jackson keeps on grinding his hips against Mark’s face even after he comes, his hole already seeming to be loosened up as it clenches around nothing.

 

“Hyung, please,” Jackson begs. “I just need- I need you, please.” His voice is raspy from all the loud moaning, screaming and crying. Mark takes pity and decides it’s enough, at least for this time, and quickly gets back up, his hips slotting against and between Jackson’s. The length of his dick touches and presses against Jackson’s perineum and sensitive hole, making his breath hitch at the sudden contact.

 

Mark plays with his nipples once more, pinching them, before he guides his precome slicked dick with his hand to Jackson’s puckered and leaking hole. He teases him for a second, pokes at the hole with the head a few times, which makes Jackson groan in frustration and plead him to fill him up already.

 

Mark complies at last, and once his cock is engulfed with Jackson’s wet and warm insides, his animal instinct nearly takes over him once more. The feeling of being inside and being one with your mate is an experience Mark still cannot explain, only feel.

 

He watches as Jackson throws his head back in pleasure, the feeling of relief written all over his face as he smiles languidly. Mark smiles as well before he starts moving. It’s just a roll of the hips at first, which makes both of them moan and also makes Jackson grind back as best as he can in that position.

 

Mark finally starts a slow rhythm, moving his hips in and out, back and forth, his dick’s head dragging against Jackson’s wet walls and making him ooze out more liquid. Jackson is still moaning, sometimes screaming, which he does every time Mark’s cock thrusts against his prostate. Jackson’s hands grasp tightly at Mark’s arms as his thrusts get quicker and harder, the sound of their wet skin slapping against each other sounding lewd to them.

 

Mark grabs both of Jackson’s wrists and pins them with one hand above his head. “Do not move. If you do,” Mark gets closer and whispers in his ear, “You’ll regret it.” He hears Jackson gulp audibly and smirks.

 

“I’m letting go of your wrists, okay baby?” Mark says and gives a roll of his hips. Jackson groans but nods. “Yeah- yes, hyung.” He hears Jackson say.

 

“Such a good boy,” Mark praises him and softly threads his fingers through his damp hair. Jackson moans, almost mewls, at the compliment. Mark continues thrusting, his throbbing cock moving swiftly in and out of Jackson’s heat. Jackson’s dick lies between his hips and on top of his hard stomach, the precome making a mess on top of the already dried come on his tanned skin. Mark’s hand closes around Jackson’s dick without warning, and he feels his hole clench around his cock as Jackson orgasms one more time, his come hitting his chest.

 

Jackson looks fucked out already, his skin flushed red and his cheeks wet from his sweat and tears, but his dick still stands hard as a rock, as if all those times he came weren’t enough. And of course, they weren’t. His body knows something is missing - Mark’s knot, his mate’s knot.

 

Mark has been focusing solely on Jackson ever since he sensed his heat earlier that night when he got home, denying himself his own release, and only now does Mark realise how much he needs to knot Jackson, to make him truly his once more. As he thinks this, he feels his cock throb painfully inside Jackson, who’s trying to get his attention back by sinfully rolling his hips and clenching his asshole, as he calls him with his sultry voice “Mark hyung, Mark hyung” in what’s undeniably a lewd tone to Mark’s ears.

 

“Baby boy,” Mark acknowledges him. Jackson urgently responds to the pet name, his hips thrusting up in pleasure and his head lolling to the side so he can moan into the sheets. “Can you ride hyung? Hmm?” Mark asks as he gives short and shallow thrusts, teasing him.

 

Jackson nods and looks up at him, his arms still thrown on top of him, just like Mark told him to. “Can I move my arms, hyung?” Jackson asks with a low and raspy voice. Mark’s dick twitches inside him. Jackson bites his lip.

 

Mark gulps but then nods. “Yeah, of course, you can baby.” He pulls out, and both of them hiss at the loss of contact. Mark sits up against the headboard and taps his hands on his lap, motioning Jackson to sit on top of him. “Come on, baby boy, sit on daddy’s lap.”

 

The term is unexpected, not only for Jackson but for Mark as well. It’s not like they’ve never used it - oh, they certainly have -, but never in one of Jackson’s heats. It’s always too rushed, there’s no time to think about anything, no time for proper words, no time to play. But also because it feels inappropriate, because it’s such an intimate and important moment for the two of them, for their relationship and bond. Mark’s scared Jackson won’t take it well. However, before he can dwell on it even further, Jackson is nodding, crawling to him and sitting on his lap.

 

“Yes, daddy,” he hears Jackson whisper in his ear. He feels it growl inside of him again. But this time, he’s not strong enough to contain it.

 

Jackson screams in surprise when all of a sudden Mark pulls him closer to him and bites down on his neck. Again, he makes sure his teeth don’t pierce the skin, but they do leave an angry red mark, which will soon turn various shades of purple. His tongue soothes the tender skin at the same time as his hands spread Jackson’s asscheeks. He inserts two long fingers and scoops out the clear fluid that keeps oozing out. Mark smirks as Jackson realises what he wants him to do - to lick his fingers clean.

 

Jackson does. He’s an obedient boy, he knows what he has to do. He darts his tongue out and licks Mark’s fingers clean, up and down and around them. As his fingers are engulfed in Jackson’s mouth, Mark grabs his hips and swiftly thrusts inside him. Jackson scrunches his eyes closed and releases the fingers from his mouth so he can moan out loud. Mark shakes his head in disapproval and guides his fingers inside Jackson’s mouth once more. Jackson is quick to obey.

 

Mark finds his rhythm again, he thrusts up against Jackson while holding him in place with one hand. Jackson starts breathing harshly as he sucks enthusiastically on his fingers, which Mark removes from between his lips when he decides it’s enough. There’s saliva coating Jackson’s lips, some of it even drooling down his chin.

 

“Hold on to me, baby boy,” Mark says. Jackson scoots even closer, wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck. Mark slows down, his thrusts becoming languid, long and sluggish. Jackson whines, moving his hips in a similar rhythm, so they meet Mark’s. Jackson’s slick visibly trickles down Mark’s cock as it disappears inside him and sticks to their skin, making lewd noises with each thrust.

As Mark licks the soft skin of Jackson’s neck and inhales his scent, his hand that isn’t holding Jackson’s hip trails down Jackson’s back, stopping as he reaches his buttocks, which he strongly grips. Jackson’s reaction is immediate, arching his back and loudly asking for more. He knows what’s coming, is waiting for it, waiting for the first impact on his skin. So when Mark’s hand retreats but quickly hits his ass cheek, Jackson opens his mouth, forming an ‘O’ with his lips, but no sound coming from his throat for a few seconds.

 

Mark’s long thin fingers leave their mark on Jackson’s skin once more. Each time his hand comes down and hits Jackson, he feels the rim around his dick clench, getting impossibly tighter. Jackson is drooling where his face is hiding in Mark’s neck, his mouth hanging open and his eyes tightly closed in pleasure.

 

“Hyung,” Jackson calls, but before he can attempt to say anything else, Mark spanks him. This time, however, Jackson cries out loud from the pain, the skin glowing a bright red and sensitive enough to feel the blood pumping underneath it. Jackson arches his back into the touch, nonetheless.

 

“What was that, baby?” Mark murmurs in his ear in a soft voice. Jackson pants, he knows what he’s done wrong.

 

“Daddy,” he finally manages to say again. His brain is short circuiting. He keeps calling for Mark, but does not know what to ask for, how to word it. Insatiable is what he feels like, and only his alpha can feed him what he so desperately needs.

 

Mark hushes him, tells him to calm down as Jackson’s movements get more frantic, his hips rolling against Mark’s in a forceful and nearly painful way, his nails scratching wherever they (manage to) lay on.

 

“Shh, Jackson, baby,” Mark soothes him. “You’re doing so good, I’m gonna come in a bit, yeah?” Jackson nods enthusiastically, not being able to wait to be finally filled up with Mark’s, his alpha’s knot.

 

Mark feels it in the pit of his stomach, feels the heat building up as Jackson latches his mouth on his neck and sloppily rolls and grinds his hips. Mark places his hands on each ass cheek and holds them apart as he plants his feet on the bed and thrusts up as best and fast as he can in that position and state of mind. He wonders how he hasn’t lost it yet.

 

Jackson lets himself be relentlessly fucked, enjoying the wet feeling of Mark’s dick dragging against his walls. His breathing gets even more worked up as he feels Mark’s cock slowly but surely swelling at the base, locking them together.

 

“Baby, fuck,” Mark moans as he feels his orgasm rapidly building up. “Are you going to come for me, baby?” he purrs in his ear. Jackson loudly moans back in response.

 

“Mark- Daddy,” he corrects himself. “I want- Fuck. I need your knot, please.” Jackson whines, tears in his eyes as he begs and looks him in the eye.

Mark comes not even a second after. He spills inside Jackson, filling him to the brim with his thick come. Triggered by his mate’s pulsating knot and climax, Jackson follows suit. They move and roll against each other as they ride out their orgasms, their mouths slotted on each other’s necks, biting and sucking and licking the skin where they sunk their teeth for the first time years ago.

 

Jackson mewls next to Mark’s ear as he feels the base of his cock still filling up. “Can you feel my knot, baby? It’s all your doing,” Mark whispers against Jackson’s damp hair, smiling as he feels him clenching and unclenching around his dick.

 

“Yeah, feels so- Ah, so good,” Jackson chokes out, his flushed cheeks wet from the tears. His arms around Mark’s shoulders start trembling, his thighs too. Mark quickly notices Jackson’s exhaustion and lies down so that Jackson can also lie down on top of him. Mark lets out a content sigh, a loving smile on his face as he embraces Jackson and pets his damp hair.

 

Jackson relishes in the feeling of Mark’s knot stretching his sensitive skin apart, his cock pulsating inside him, his thick hot come warming and filling him up, his fingers tracing patterns on his skin and softly stroking his hair, his gentle voice humming in his ear, his heartbeat in time with his own.

 

He falls asleep like that, surrounded by Mark.

 

 

-

 

 

When Jackson wakes up, Mark is still softly stroking his hair. Mark’s still inside him, but his knot doesn’t feel as full. He feels the heat in his groin, and although it’s definitely not as intense and uncomfortable as before, it still is very much noticeable and makes him ache for more. Mark is in a drowsy state and has his eyes closed, softly breathing and nearly asleep. But Jackson needs this, just a bit more, just so he can go back to sleep and rest for a while longer.

 

He carefully sits up and closes his hand around his dick, which has hardened again, stroking himself slowly, but with a tight grip. He rolls his hips experimentally and sighs at the feeling of Mark’s knot dragging at the skin inside him. Jackson gasps as he feels Mark move, gently replacing his hand with his own and start stroking him faster.

 

“So needy,” Mark murmurs, his voice raspy. “Aren’t you, baby boy? Hmm?” He gently strokes his quickly bruising ass cheek, soothing the sensitive skin.

 

“I’m so close,” Jackson chokes. Mark sits up and latches his mouth onto Jackson’s neck, sucks on a particularly soft spot as Jackson pliantly bares the skin for him. He detaches his mouth from his neck and cups his cheek as he leans in and gently kisses him on the lips. It’s a slow kiss, their warm tongues mingling together in lazy movements, but it’s got a sensual feel to it which makes Jackson’s cock stir. Mark swallows his moans and licks his tongue as Jackson pushes down and rolls his hips on his knot for the last time before he comes one more time that night.

 

Jackson sighs in relief, his body trembling from the spasms. Mark carefully pulls him down and hugs him close to his chest, whispering sweet nothings into his hair.

 

“You were so good for me, baby boy,” Mark kisses his temple, where the brown hair sticks to the skin with sweat. “Go back to sleep, hyung will take care of you.”

 

And just like that, Jackson falls asleep once more.

 

 

-

 

 

When he wakes up again, Jackson can hear the soft chirping of the birds outside, although there’s nearly no light coming through the blinds, the room still quite dark. He feels a heavy warmth behind and around him. Mark’s spooning him from behind, softly breathing against his nape and holding him close with his arm around Jackson’s stomach. He doesn’t feel sticky nor uncomfortable, which means Mark cleaned him up as best as he could while he slept.

 

Jackson looks down at Mark’s hand sitting on top of his bellybutton. He’s always had such pretty hands, long thin fingers and well-groomed nails. They always smell of Mark’s favourite hand sanitizer, which has cucumber and mint leaves. It smells soft and fresh, much like Mark's natural scent.

 

Jackson holds his hand, brings it to his lips and kisses the silver band on his ring finger, which catches a faint but warm ray of sunlight. He closes his eyes again and intertwines their fingers, a loving smile on his face as he falls asleep thinking about how prettier Mark’s hand is now.

 

(Jackson doesn’t feel it, fast asleep, but Mark squeezes his hand and kisses his nape.)

**Author's Note:**

> markson are the softest and sappiest boyfs ever and no one can tell me otherwise
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!!
> 
> feedback is always appreciated <3
> 
> ps: for those who read my jjp fic and asked for some sort of sequel, i know it's been //half a year/ oh god, but i promise i'm working on it and will try to finish it before july!!


End file.
